


mcyt oneshots ( mostly rarepairs )

by Anonymous



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dream Team SMP - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Shipping, Smut, mcyt - Freeform, rarepairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: small oneshots ive written of mcyt of mostly rare pairs or just ships i find interesting. i am definitely taking requests so request away ig. <3
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream/Karl Jacobs, Dave | Technoblade/Darryl Noveschosch, Floris | Fundy/Wilbur Soot, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 11
Kudos: 132
Collections: Anonymous





	mcyt oneshots ( mostly rarepairs )

dream woke up, rubbing his eyes. his eyes just came wide enough to see his arm wrapped around another person. 

he whipped his head back just to see karl, he was clinging to dream like his life depended on it. 

dream placed his hand back onto the others back and rubbed circles, feeling the others head raise as he finally awoke.

" you good bub? "

dream said, continuing to rub circles. his other hand traveled to karls waist, shifting the other so he sat on his-own chest.

"yeah, dreamsy. just having more nightmares"

karls hands reached down, running through the younger's hair. they sat in comfortable silence, not awkward just enjoying the others company.

"want me to help you forget about them"

karl just nodded as he felt the hands of his boyfriend reach the hem of his hoodie. the hoodie actually was dream's but karl wore it more often than dream did.

dream pulled off the hoodie, to reveal the other's pale skin. his hands trailed up and down the others sides, tracing over the shape of his figure.

dream shifted the other into his lap and smiled, their hands interlocking as dream left hickeys along the others jawline. 

"you're so pretty, y'know?"

karl lightly moaned as the other continued to suckle along his neck. dream removed his simple tee-shirt and moved his hands down karl.

his hands stopped at the other's waistband, looking for a sort of approval. karl simply nodded and began to remove the others shorts.

" stop worrying dreams, i promise, this is all fine with me, if its fine with you."

dream slid down his own shorts and looked around the room, grabbing the lube bottle. he slicked up his fingers and brought one to the other's hole.

karl clung to dream, keeping his breath steady as he poked each of the others freckles, trying to keep his attention away from the pain he was experiencing.

" karl, you are doing so great baby. i love you so much jacobs."

karls eyes filled with light tears as the other began to scissor him with three fingers. he lightly beat his fist against the others back.

dream brought his lips to the others cheeks, kissing at the tears which lay upon his cheeks. he nibbled on his ear and whispered words of praise.

" goddamnit dream, please just put it in!"

karl said, still clinging to dream as he felt the other line up with his ass. a small thrust entered his tip into karl, sending him into overdrive. 

" dream... honk..."

dream peppered kisses across the others face, trying to bring some sort of comfort to the crying boy. 

after a few moments there was a nod into dream's shoulder, a signal to continue from karl.

" karl, can i move."

karl let out a simple nod and dream slowly pushed his full self into karl. dream pulled karls hair back and placed a kiss upon his head.

" karl you are doing so well, you deserve all the   
praise ever babes."

with that, karl's hands were on dreams shoulders and he was pushing himself up then back down. karls face seemed to melt as he let out sweet moans, his speed increasing as dream kept kissing along his neck and jaw. 

the combination was too much for karl as he moaned out, something closer to a scream.

" dream! dream! im gonna... im gonna cum!"

dreams thrusts kept going until strings of cum shot from the other's dick. he pulled out and looked at karl. he was absolutely perfect even when he looked a mess.

" fucking christ jacobs you're perfect."

karl had seemed to collapse into the other, causing a small smile to form on the younger’s face. dream slipped his own hoodie onto karl’s frail body, holding him softly in his arms.


End file.
